


Get Out

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A confrontation between Mulder, Krycek, and someone who cares about Krycek





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Warnings: Interrupted non-con

 

\-----

 

Pale green eyes flew open in the darkness. He heard it again, the muffled thud of a body against something solid, followed by a muted angry voice. He squirmed silently away from the heated body spooned against his back and reached for the nightstand.

 

\-- 

 

In the living room, Mulder slammed Krycek against the door a third time. "Fucking cock-tease," he muttered angrily. "You think you can jerk me around like this just the way you always have? Not this time."

 

Krycek didn't voice a response beyond the mewling grunt of pain when Mulder struck him. His normally quick tongue had been tamed, and blood trickled from his nose and the corner of his mouth. A bruise was swelling high on the same cheekbone, and the eyelids were sagging over the forest green eyes.

 

Mulder jerked Krycek's soft leather jacket off his shoulders, letting it bind his arms at the elbows, before moving both hands to the fly of Krycek's jeans. He worked the buckle and buttons quickly, jerking the waistband down to Krycek's thighs. He swung Krycek around so he stumbled and fell across the arm of the sofa.

 

Krycek sagged where he fell, numb and distant from what was happening. Now that everything was over, explained, and atoned for, he'd thought it safe to court Mulder. Mulder had responded with interest, showing pleasure in their date and no lingering animosity. In fact, he'd indicated a similar level of attraction to Krycek with fleeting touches and shy smiles. Then Mulder had driven Krycek home. After a kiss at the door, Mulder asked to come in. Krycek had been reluctant, in spite of the promising experience of the evening, to move too quickly into physical intimacy. Mulder had not taken the gentle rejection well. It hurt too much to consider that the entire evening had been an act, so Krycek just withdrew mentally, barely noticing what Mulder was preparing to do to his body.

 

Mulder slid two lubed fingers against the opening of Krycek's ass, preparing to twist them inside and finally get a real response. He panted softly in anticipation, his other hand moving to open his own pants so he'd be ready when he finally got Krycek's attention.

 

Then the safety on a handgun clicked loudly off in the quiet room.

 

Mulder looked up, seeing a young man holding a very large pistol in a steady, two-handed grip aimed straight at Mulder's chest.

 

The deep voice didn't match the pretty face or the over-bleached platinum hair. Mulder had to replay the words in his mind; they were lost to the surprise of the incredibly masculine voice coming from such feminine features.

 

"Move away from him slowly."

 

Mulder stepped away from Krycek, holding both hands visibly out to his sides and grateful his pants weren't open enough to fall down. The young gunman was clearly just out of bed, naked except for soft boxers. The top half of another head - dark brown eyes in a face topped with dozens of tiny black braids - appeared over the blond's shoulder.

 

"I know what it looks like, but believe me when I say this man is a felon many times over and deserves anything that - "

 

"Shut up before I shoot you. No one deserves to be raped, no matter what he did. Move over there." The blond bobbed his head in direction without breaking eye contact, and he didn't take his eyes away from Mulder for even an instant while he addressed the person behind him. "Chris, see if Alex is okay."

 

Mulder followed his instruction, and the shorter man, similarly clothed, moved around the boy with the gun. He ducked low to stay out of the line of fire as he moved to where Krycek lay still draped over the arm of the couch. Chris approached Krycek from the front, touching him gently and whispering. After several moments, Krycek responded and started moving. Chris helped him adjust his clothing.

 

The blond watched Mulder watch the two men. Krycek shifted to sit on the floor, and Chris curled around him, clutching him and still whispering in his ear. Occasionally, Krycek nodded in response. Finally, they shuffled around to get up, again ducking below the line of fire while they moved together back toward the bedroom.

 

The blond still held the gun on Mulder when Krycek turned, looking over the blond's shoulder to face Mulder. The dry, smoky voice Mulder both loved and hated was firm and unequivocal.

 

"Get out. Now."

 

Mulder turned and left. There was nothing else worth doing.

 

After the door closed, the blond walked to it and turned the locks.

 

\-- 

Mulder leaned against his car, anger and relief warring within him. Eventually, he decided he was lucky they hadn't called the police. Even if Krycek had not been exonerated of all activities previous, if Mulder had completed what he'd impulsively planned, Krycek could have pressed charges. Technically, he still could charge Mulder with assault. Perhaps avoiding Krycek altogether was the best plan, since he clearly couldn't control his impulses around the green-eyed man.

 

Mulder got in his car.

 

\-- 

 

The two younger men curled against the assassin sandwiched between them. They lay quietly while Krycek shook. The shaking, the tension in his every muscle, and two silent tears were the only visible signs of the anger, frustration, and disappointment screaming in Krycek's brain.

 

When finally Krycek began to relax, the blond asked his question.

 

"Was that Mulder?"

 

Chris shushed Lance, but Krycek nodded. Lance nuzzled in deeper to Krycek, dragging a hand soothingly down the hairless chest.

 

Krycek had a question of his own. "What are you two doing here? I didn't expect you."

 

"We were in town," Lance replied. "Seeing you seemed like a good idea at the time."

 

"I'm glad we did," added Chris, stroking Krycek's hair and planting a soft kiss on his temple.


End file.
